


желание (Longing)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Ficlet, Heartache, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Snippet, Snippets, Suicidal James "Bucky" Barnes, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignette, Well - Freeform, but - Freeform, i just can't leave well enough alone huh, i'm considering making this into a lil series :thinking emoji:, originally titled 'i'm mean to bucky.txt', we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: He isn't doing this for himself.





	желание (Longing)

_"I was't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."_

_"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."_

_"That's smart," he says. "Good strategy."_

I would do the same thing _, he wants to say._

_But he keeps his mouth shut._

_"I can't trust my own mind."_

_He smiles, because what else can he do?_

_"So until they figure out how to get this stuff outta my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody."_

It's almost like a free trial _, he thinks to himself._

_But he doesn't want Steve to worry any more than he already is._

 

When he wakes up again, part of him thinks he's dead.

And then he remembers.

He sighs, almost disappointed.

(God, what would Steve say?)

 

He isn't doing this for himself.

But he misses his best friend.

His captain.

His God-damned cinnamon apple. Sugar lips. Honey muffin.

Whatever.

He doesn't know what they are. He isn't sure he ever did.

But now, he just misses his home.

 


End file.
